Lucifer Diablos
Lucifer Diablos '''is the Guild Master of the Neptune Guild. He is known by the world as '''The Inferno (地獄 Jigoku) for being described as hell itself and The Ancient One (古代一''Kudai Ichi'') due to his immorality. Appearance Lucifer is a huge man standing at over 11 foot and weighing over 500 pounds. He appears as a man in his 60's with long flowing white hair and pure black eyes. His body is well toned and covered in muscles. He appears as if he has used Titan on himself. His body is also covered in battle scars. Not much is known about his attire other than he wears two fingerless gloves with Lacrima embedded into each one. Personailty History Synopsis Magic and abilities Lucifer is said to have one of the highest mass of magical power in existence. It is said that only the strongest spiritually and physically combined mages can defeat him. However, despite this incredible magical prowess he is never seen on the battlefield. The reason for this is the fact that he is currently sealed within Neptune Guild and cannot leave it's territory, Doing so would result in losing all his magical power whle outside and beginning to crumble away due to his age. Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō): This magic has become a formidable feat for Lucifer as it has proven to be an overpowering source of magic. Lucifer generates and manipulates energy of stars from his body and uses it against enemy. *' ': Lucifer releases from his hands several beams towards his target. *' ': Lucifer closes his fist, except for one finger and swipes them backwards. A big sphere of Heavenly Magic appears and rushes towards the target. *' ': User swipes his hand and the ground in front of him breaks, making everything on top of it fall. *' ': A spell that is similar to Heavenly Beams. Lucifer puts his hand together to his side creating a Magic seal from where he releases several arrows of heavenly Magic towards his target. Disassembly Magic (分開の魔法 , Punkai no Mahō) is imbued into a Lacrima crystal imbedded into his right fingerless glove granting him the power of disassembly magic at the cost of depleted magical power. Crash ' (粉碎 (クラッシュ) ''Konasui (Kurasshu)) Crash Magic is imbued into a Lacrima crystal imbedded into his left fingerless glove granting him the power of crash magic at the cost of depleted magical power. It is a highly advanced Magic that smashes everything the user's left hand comes into contact with into pieces. The user can also use this power to crush the ground beneath themselves, softening it to cushion impacts. * '''Hell Crashing Down (ダウンクラッシュ地獄 Daun Kurasshu Jigoku): Lucifer leaps into the air and comes crashing down onto his opponent slamming his fist's into his opponent causing a fissure like force to crush their innard's usually resulting in several severely broken bone's. If he were to miss his opponent Lucifer would cause a Fissure in the ground occasionally catching opponent's and bystander's in the cataclysmic damage. * Divine Crash (神のクラッシュ Kami no Kurasshu): Lucifer uses this technique to break his opponent's spell then following up with a large boot to the face, imbued with magical energy it causes the opponent to fly several miles away. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:1NF3RNO